


【all叶】绝症

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	【all叶】绝症

“您好，这边请。”

楼兰公馆的礼仪小姐把客人们毕恭毕敬地领到了前台，穿着迎宾旗袍的年轻接待正埋头拖拽着屏幕，不时好奇地掀起眼皮偷瞄刚刚进门的四位客人。

这四位客人一看就非富即贵，即便是胸前的一个领带夹都是她三个月的工资也供不起的东西，再细看他们的脸蛋。嚯，好家伙！有钱也就算了，基因还这么好，根本不给芸芸众生留活路嘛。

略靠前的两位，左边那个跟明星似的，熠熠生辉，晃得人眼睛生疼；右边的身姿挺拔，鼻梁上架了一副平光镜，和电视里演的那种斯文败类一模一样。至于站在后面的两个，风格迥异却又各有千秋，一个温文尔雅，满身的书卷气；一个可能命里带点叛逆，染了一头黄毛……

“咳——请问可以快一点吗。”

被顾客当场捉住走神，姑娘窘红了一张脸，站直了身子连连鞠躬道歉：“对不起对不起，先生您要的是……？”

说话的是那个一身书卷味的男人，他的声音果然和他的外表一样温柔，沁人心脾。

“0529号。”

“好的，0529。”姑娘迅速从一堆小牌子里找出了对应的数字递给了男人，“这是号码牌，请您收好，三楼右手边第七个房间。”

接着姑娘把目光转向了离她最近、外表也最明星范的青年：“先生，请问您要点几号？”

“0529。”

“啊？”

姑娘愣了神，她对面的青年脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得不悦了起来。

能来这里消费的客人是万万不能得罪的，但凡今天有一封投诉信，明天她就得卷铺盖滚蛋。姑娘再不敢怠慢一秒这位客人，压下心头的疑问，匆匆忙忙又递出去了一个0529的牌子。

但随着后面两个男人也选了0529这个号码，姑娘好不容易捡起的职业修养彻底碎成了齑粉，她面上漾起假笑恭敬地递出去了两个一模一样的号码牌，心里却对这几个衣冠楚楚的男人越来越反感。

想要追求刺激，一般玩个双龙戏珠已经顶天了，他们竟然想四个人玩一个！魔鬼啊！

来这里消费的人当真不能只看外表，一个二个看起来人模狗样的，还不是群精虫上脑的禽兽，说是蛀烂社会的渣滓都不为过。

姑娘很是义愤填膺，胸口剧烈地上下起伏，气得脑仁疼。她忍不住抬起头望了望三楼的方向，心里替素不相识0529号祈祷了起来，但愿那个可怜人能经得住这场噩梦。

与此同时，楼兰公馆三楼右手边的第七个房间里，被好心姑娘牵肠挂肚的0529号正在做着准备工作。

叶修赤着脚站在暗红的地毯上，虽说用形容脸的词语去夸一个人的脚不太好，但叶修的脚实在生的白净细嫩，眼下这番景色只有粉妆玉砌这四个字能形容出那份心悸。

上半身的衣物已经被叶修自己脱光了，仅剩的裤子也被他没什么犹豫地连着内裤一起拉了下去。

楼冠宁靠着墙，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着赤身裸体的叶修，早在心里把叶修意淫了几十遍，面上却装出一本正经的样子递给了叶修一副话筒耳机。

“叶神你忍得住吗？”楼冠宁意有所指地看着叶修翘挺的臂部。

叶修闻言绕到背后摸了一把股沟，收回来的指尖上一片晶莹。

“我是得了病，又不是染了毒瘾，有什么忍得住忍不住的。”叶修随手抽了张纸擦掉了手上的黏液，无所谓地冲楼冠宁笑了笑，仿佛沾在他指尖上的根本不是什么肠液，只是洗手台边溅出的水渍。

墙壁的凹槽已经打开了，叶修在楼冠宁的搀扶下熟练地把自己卡了进去。

现在的叶修一半身子在房间里，一半却在房间外，纤瘦的腰身像塞子一样被箍紧在了墙壁里。

凡是去过红灯区的人都或多或少听说过一个词叫“璧尻”。所谓“璧尻”说的其实是一种特殊的性服务，在墙上戳个洞然后把被扒光了衣服的“公主”、“少爷”塞进去，只露个屁股供人玩乐。

这种项目虽然刺激，但是建设起来成本实在太大，所以即便是R市也鲜少有提供这种服务的会所，楼兰公馆是为数不多的几所之一。

这壁尻的工作是当真不好做。它打的旗号是让客人体验享用肉便器的快感，没有人会在乎墙那边的人的意愿，他们被完完全全当成了一个不会思考的物件，说难听点就是个鸡巴套子。

讲真，就连楼冠宁，这个色情会所的老大都觉得这个岗位贼侮辱人，所以他让当璧尻的员工做三休四，还给他们开最高的工资，以此来慰藉自己过意不去的小良心。

叶修现在就是在楼冠宁的会所里从事着璧尻这份工作，但是他拒绝了六位数的月工资，一分钱都没要。

因为他不觉得自己是为了钱卖屁股的妓女，他只是个来按时吃药的病人。

“准备好了？”楼冠宁扫了眼腕表，13:26，离客人进来只有四分钟了。

叶修点点头：“嗯，行了行了，小楼你忙你的去吧。”

楼冠宁在叶修的连声催促下三步一回头地往后走。

房门在两人之间慢慢开启又咣当合上，门里门外的两个人同时吸了一口气。

叶修开始紧张了。作为电竞选手，他的手很少不受控制，但现在却抖的厉害，他甚至控制不住自己一直在加速的呼吸。虽然已经来当了好几次壁尻，但是和陌生人肌肤相贴依旧会让他心慌。

楼冠宁这一口气吸得极深，差点把自己憋得背了气，最后又依依不舍地看了一眼紧闭的房门，他才舍得回自己办公室。

结果这一转身就迎面碰见了四个大熟人。

双方的眼神在半空中进行了并不友善的交汇，楼冠宁轻轻颔首：“来了？”

“嗯。”走在最前头的王杰希点了点头。

加起来一共三个字，再没有更多的交流，楼冠宁和他们反方向擦肩而过。

咔哒的关门声在背后响起，楼冠宁的脚步顿了顿，低下头闷声锤了自己一拳。

“快乐依存症快乐依存症快乐依存症.......”楼冠宁反复念叨着这五个字，强忍下跑回去踹门的冲动，一步拖着一步从拐角挪移下了台阶。

楼家家大业大，楼冠宁作为家中独子，虽然才二十出头，但已经走马上任从父辈手里接过了一半的产业，而楼兰公馆就包含在这一半产业里。

两月前，楼冠宁在总经理办公室翘着二郎腿听手下做季度汇报，人事部的经理突然敲响了办公室的门。

人事部经理并不知道楼冠宁莅临检查，进去后看见了少东家紧张得额角直冒冷汗：“小楼总好！真不好意思，打扰了，我这就出去！你们先忙你们先忙。”

楼冠宁摆摆手，并不在意经理的打扰，示意他有屁快放。

人事部经理的脸色古怪了起来，挣扎了半天才斟酌着开口：“三楼来了一个应聘的，不要工资，但是……要自己选客户……”

三楼？

那层的员工重重金砸下去，一年都挖不到几个人，竟然有人愿意免费上岗？

楼冠宁摩挲着下巴，被这个应聘人勾起了好奇心，这人够奇葩啊，敢情是把他这的顾客当应招的鸭呢，想白嫖金龟婿啊。

“有点意思，这人我想见见。”楼冠宁从椅子上站了起来。

楼冠宁带着一肚子的好奇推开了面试厅的门。

“叶神！？”

楼冠宁膝盖一软，如果不是经理扶的及时，就直接跪下去了。

叶修正端坐在椅子上，愣愣地看着来人：“小楼？”

……

“快乐依存症？”

“嗯对。一开始用手就可以解决，后面有了耐药性，就渐渐开始必须用按摩棒了。现在按摩棒也……”叶修有些难以启齿，但是病情不会因为他害羞就不恶化，“得不到缓解就会很焦虑，连静下心来打荣耀都做不到。”。

所以才会来这种地方，应聘这种......职业。有一面墙隔着，各取所需后就能分道扬镳，哪怕日后打了照面也不知道对方是谁。

这是叶修能想到的最好的药方了，起码有块遮羞布，能给他留点最后的尊严。

“小楼，既然你是这里的老板，那帮我个忙呗。”叶修讨好地给楼冠宁递了一根烟。

这是叶修第一次求楼冠宁帮忙，楼冠宁脑门一热什么都没听清就稀里糊涂地答应了。

第一，让叶修来公馆工作。

第二，点了叶修的客人需要楼冠宁把关。

“叶……叶神我懂！我绝对不会让有特殊癖好的人进你的房间的！”

现在，楼冠宁站在楼道里想起自己当时答应叶修的话，恨不得一个耳光抽死自己，他当时想的明明是：叶神，我活不错，让我来行不行。

只可惜当时楼冠宁没胆子说出来，事情发展到了今天这种地步也就再也没有说出来的机会了。

楼冠宁不舍得让叶修被陌生人乱操，这种事只有知根知底的人来做才安全，无论是从叶修的安全还是健康考虑都是。思量再三，楼冠宁三通电话分别打给了轮回、蓝雨、微草的队长，给叶修物色来了“买三赠一”的四位客户。

这四位精挑细选的客户现在都已经进了房间，为了防止被叶修认出来，楼冠宁还红着眼睛给他们准备了变声器，一半是气的、一半是难受想哭。

“哟，这屁股在空气里晾着都能变湿啊。”黄少天一进门就迫不及待地在叶修的股缝里摸了一把，指尖重重地擦过穴口，“这才几天没见啊，宝贝你好像更骚了。”

“你瞧瞧你这骚水，淋了我满满一手。哦对，我忘了你只是个长在墙上的屁股，根本看不见我，那就都抹在你的小屁股上吧。”黄少天自顾自地说着，沾着肠液的手抓住叶修的臂肉大力揉搓了起来。

周泽楷一言不发地脱掉了裤子，晃荡着明晃晃的一大根把黄少天挤到了一边，硬挺的阳具直直地对准了叶修的穴口就开始摩擦。

叶修感到后面被抵住了，立马讨好地撅了撅屁股，可周泽楷蹭来蹭去就是不进去。

“哈啊......”叶修左右摇摆起了屁股，“好痒......想要......”

“想要什么？”周泽楷依旧只是浅浅地戳弄穴口,灼热地目光盯着一翕一张的小嘴却一寸也不肯进去。

“肉.......”反正他也不认识自己，再怎么下贱都不会有人知道，叶修这样安慰着自己，再没有一丝包袱地叫出了心底深藏的欲望，“肉棒，想要肉——”

“！”狭窄的肉腔被周泽楷骤然塞满，叶修被撑得瞳孔剧缩，尖叫卡在喉咙里。

周泽楷一鼓作气把阴茎插了进去却没了后续，他不仅自己不动，还掐着叶修的腰不让他扭：“想要谁的肉棒。”

叶修不是纵情尽欲的人，如果不是这古怪的病，他现在可能还是个大龄处男。即使病情进展到了今天，叶修对于交配这种事心理上依然抗拒，所以他每次都硬撑到再也无法忍耐的地步才来公馆，这种时候的他，一点撩拨也禁不起。

“老公的肉棒……呜嗯……等一下！慢……慢一……”

“静若处子动若脱兔”说的就是周泽楷这种人，明明刚才还稳如泰山，现在动作激烈到恨不得把卵蛋也一起撞进叶修的湿穴里。

周泽楷不会玩花样，也没什么骚话，满脑子只有和叶修媾和，因此每回叶修的首杀基本都会被他拿下。

喻文州和王杰希这两个衣冠禽兽就不一样了，他们西装革履地坐在藤椅上品茶，一副不争不抢的谦让模样。

墙壁的阻挡让叶修只有下半身能被他们触碰，这样一来，一个洞匹配四根棒子，像喻文州和王杰希这种想玩花样的，只能先往后歇一歇了。

黄少天虽然一早凑到了最前面，却什么好处也没捞到，只能眼巴巴地看着周泽楷把叶修的穴口一遍遍撑大带出一圈嫩红的肠肉再翻进去。

他真恨自己那张嘴啊，光说不干不是白给吗？便宜死周泽楷那货了。妈的，周泽楷的公狗腰怎么这么能抖。日，怎么还没结束，周泽楷这傻逼肯定在憋着不射，烦死了......

黄少天心里的弹幕比柏林墙还长，但他虽然眼馋得要命，却始终坚持着原则：不玩双龙，一切以叶修的安全为前提。

为了发泄，黄少天只能嘴上不把门，净说些不堪入耳的骚话，言语上揩点叶修的油。

偏偏周泽楷埋头苦干，进进出出的动作又快又狠，顶得叶修连求饶的话都说不出来，哪有力气去搭理那些他原本就不想理的骚话，把黄少天又气的半死。

好不容易等周泽楷叶修身体里发泄完了，黄少天还没来得及把周泽楷推下去，喻文州和王杰希就已经一左一右挤了上来。黄少天本就没他们高，跟小鸡似得一下就被退出去了。

“操！队……对了，你们知道我手机放哪了吗？”

黄少天硬生生来了个急拐弯，差点就把队长两个字喊出来了，他后怕地拍了拍胸口。

被王杰希回头瞪了一眼的黄少天郁闷地坐回了沙发上，憋住了心底的千字脏话论文，明明是喻文州和王杰希插队，现在有罪的反倒成他了。

墙壁前，喻文州把一个小巧的银环套在了叶修勃起的茎身上，那是他亲自去店里挑得锁精环，上面还刻了他名字的缩写。

释放欲望的出口被堵住，叶修难受地挣扎了起来。

“这是为你好，射太多身子会亏损。”王杰希一巴掌抽在了叶修雪白的臂上，嫩滑的触感让他的语气软了一点，“乖。”

叶修呜咽了一声没再挣扎，但两条葱白似的大腿止不住地打颤，显然还在害怕。

喻文州安抚性地在叶修的屁股上揉了揉，沿着王杰希巴掌的轮廓轻轻打圈，弄得叶修痒痒的，注意力转移到了挨打的屁股上，王杰希借机将电动阳具塞进了穴里。

冰冷的按摩棒和炙热的肉棒差异太大了，按摩棒才进入一半叶修就发现了不对劲：“等……等！不要，不要按摩棒！”

叶修的请求被选择性无视了，本来肉便器就没有发言权不是吗？

按摩棒被送入叶修的体内后立即以最高档的速度震动了起来。

黄少天有些疑惑，他小声地问喻文州：“怎么用按摩棒？叶修的依存症只靠那个满足不了的吧。”

“你不觉得叶修每一次达到满足的标准都比上一次高吗？”王杰希一边说一边用手指顶着按摩棒的底端往叶修的穴里又压了压，刚才叶修挣扎的厉害，按摩棒有点滑出来了。

喻文州点点头：“人的欲望是无穷尽的。一开始一个人叶修都招架不来，现在要三四个人才能满足他，我觉得是我们把他惯坏了。”

“嗯，我也觉得。如果每次都顺着他来，那要是有一天，四个人都满足不了他了，怎么办？”王杰希从喻文州手里拿过遥控器调低了一档，“所以现在该有张有弛了。”

“让叶修的病情保持在四个人就足够了的状态是最好的。”周泽楷一针见血。

患着依存症的身体在吃到周泽楷高质量的肉棒后，按摩棒这种运动轨迹有迹可循的死物根本给不了叶修多大快感，他夹着按摩棒不住地磨蹭双腿，连“求求你们操我”“穴里面真的好痒”这种话都说出来了，可硬是没博得今天的客人们一丁点怜惜，反而挨了一鞭子。

王杰希手里拿的鞭子是楼兰公馆特质的，鞭子抽过皮肤只会留下一道暧昧的红痕，看起来毛毛细雨，只有挨鞭子的才知道有多痛多痒。

好比叶修，被王杰希不留情地抽了一鞭子后，两条腿磨蹭得更加厉害，恨不得绞在一起，透明的肠液顺着大腿内侧不停地往下流，在他身下的地板上留下了一大滩水迹。

遥控器现在落到了黄少天的手里，知道了同伴心思的黄少天比任何人上道都快，遥控器在他手里已经随着时间的流逝被推到了最低档。

直到最后被按下了关闭。

“你们有毛病吧！”叶修不可置信地意识到他连最微弱的震动都得不到了，吼出来的话字字带泣。

叶修见过玩按摩棒一档档往上升，甚至最后通电流的，却从没见过一档档往下降，最后直接关了的！

“自己动，屁股扭起来让按摩棒操你的骚洞，操到高潮了，我们就上你。”喻文州被伪装后的声音十分清冷，发号起指令来更是有点残酷无情的味道。

叶修委屈得想哭，想不明白自己究竟哪里惹客人生气了，该骚的他都骚了，哥哥老公爸爸让喊什么他都喊了，还不够乖吗？他现在半个身子在墙的另一面，手指连摸一下自己的性器都做不到，怎么可能让静止的按摩棒把自己操射啊。

牛顿的棺材板都要被掀翻了。

更何况......自己的性器还被箍着，根本什么都射不出来......

一想到自己被锁精环套着的欲望，叶修更想哭了。

“用后面那张嘴高潮。”刚刚那人的声音又传了过来。

我为鱼肉人为刀俎，叶修只得哑着嗓子对话筒软软地说了个“是”。

两条纤长的腿被叶修并拢在一起绞得死紧，大腿内侧的软肉挤压在一起上下摩擦，带动着穴里的按摩棒慢慢蠕动了起来。

光靠腿部动作，按摩棒的震动幅度还是轻微得让人心酸，叶修不得不吸着气收缩穴嘴，努力把按摩棒往更深的地方吞。

在一次大腿和后穴同时动作配合成功后，叶修渐渐找到了窍门，蹭腿收穴的动作一气呵成，越来越熟练。

椅子上坐着的四个男人同时倒吸了一口凉气，涨大的阳具被裤裆勒得发疼。

正对着的他们的屁股，玫红的穴眼里含着一根漆黑的按摩棒不停地蠕动，穴周的软肉一点点地把按摩棒往嘴里吮吸，再小心翼翼地一点点吐出来。

啪嗒。

汇聚在按摩棒底部的清液滴落到了地上，溅起了一朵小水花。

地板上水迹越来越大了，离远看就像叶修失禁了似的。

叶修盘起一条腿像麻花一样缠在另一条腿上纠缠，这样一来只有一条腿在支撑他身体的全部重量。

那根承受太多的腿崩的笔直，发红的脚尖堪堪点在满是水迹的地上。

被濡湿的地板太滑了，叶修一不留神就滑了出去。

坐着的四个人根本没有反应过来就看见叶修的两条腿顺着地板滑了出去，这下叶修的身体没了支撑，全部重量都压在了绷紧的腹部，臂部肌肉不自觉的跟着腹部一起绷到了极致。

在这一系列的连锁反应下，按摩棒终于被如愿以偿地绞进了最深处。

叶修感到后穴的每一寸肠肉都在张着嘴吮吸按摩棒的柱身，恨不得把那根棍子给夹断了，穴周的褶皱一抽一抽地往红肿的洞眼里缩。

前列腺上一阵酸软，叶修仰高了脖子无声地尖叫着，后穴哗地一下子涌出了大量的透明液体。

叶修两眼一黑，他竟然真的在没有任何人碰自己的情况下用后穴潮吹了。这种快感比他以往任何一次做爱都要强烈，冲击得他喘不过气。

喻文州握住了叶修的腰把人提了起来，两只脚物归原地地踩回了地面上。

叶修很快意识到接下来要发生什么，那些他刚刚渴求的现在已经不想要了，他不想做爱，他只想躺下来睡上一觉。

“呼......等.....哈啊。等一下......不要——了，不要了……”叶修努力调整着呼吸，想吐出一个完整的句子来拒绝客人的操干。

但很可惜，肉便器怎么可能会说话呢。

喻文州终于把叶修最恨的锁精环取下来了：“你做的很棒，这是你的奖励，你现在可以用前面射精了。”

“不要。”叶修扭着屁股想把自己的腰从喻文州的禁锢里拯救出来，“不要做了，难受......”

“刚刚还哭着要哥哥们操，现在怎么矜持起来了？”喻文州两指撑开叶修湿淋淋的穴口，没有任何阻滞地插了进去，“没关系，哥哥们都知道你喜欢什么，在我们面前你不需要害羞，再骚我们也不会嫌弃你。”

才潮吹过一次的后穴肿得厉害，喻文州的肉刃挤压过每一处充血的肠壁对叶修来说都是酷刑。

“别插了......呜呜......求求......哈——别......慢点......别插了......”叶修连哭都哭不完整，可怜兮兮地净说些求饶的话。

喻文州的动作没有周泽楷激烈，却知道怎么把叶修磨得两腿发软，又恰到好处地给叶修留有一丝喘息的余地。

王杰希就没有喻文州那种耐心去一点点在叶修身体里攻城掠地，他从喻文州手里接过叶修的屁股，直接往前跨一步就把叶修贯穿了个通透。

可怜叶修还没从被喻文州的节奏中回过神来，被肏到肿起来的后穴就又被填得满满当当。

王杰希的身高优势让他在托起叶修的屁股卡在自己的胯间时，叶修不得不垫着脚尖才能勉强让后穴和王杰希的阴茎保持同一高度。

早就没什么力气的两条腿抖得跟筛子一样摇摇欲坠地支撑着叶修的身体，王杰希看见了又坏心眼地抱着叶修的屁股往上托了托，直接让叶修整个人挂在王杰希的鸡巴上。

刚刚被操时叶修的注意力全都在被撑开的后穴里，这回被王杰希掌控，他的大半注意力都放在了自己沾不到地面的脚尖上。

忘了去注意后面的下场就是，叶修经常被王杰希冷不丁的冲刺撞得哀号，没几下就又痛又爽地射了出来。

等到王杰希心满意足地射在叶修的甬道里时，叶修已经几乎被榨干了存货，射出来的精液量又少又稀，滴滴答答地断续着往外流。

所以等叶修轮到黄少天手里的时候连意识都有些没了，只知道哭喊着求后面的人轻一点，要操坏了。

“下一次，下一次随便你操行不行......呜啊！别......别再进来了，真的要被操坏了啊啊啊！”叶修现在是真的站不住了，全靠黄少天握着他的两瓣屁股才没直接滑下去。

黄少天今天心情很不好，捏着叶修屁股的手往里紧紧一攥：“怎么一到我就操坏了，前面也没见有一个把你操坏了的啊。都说骚货万人骑，这才几个人，怕不是还不够你塞牙缝的。屁股撅高，再夹紧一点！”

叶修现在既没力气撅高屁股，也没力气夹紧后穴，顶多还有点力气反驳一下黄少天的狗屁话，可他想了想又懒得反驳了。反正在这些嫖客眼里，来当壁尻的要么为了钱，要么就是骨子里就骚，他爱咋说咋说呗，被多说两句又不会掉肉，当务之急是怎么让这人泄出来抓紧滚蛋。

“哥哥，求求你别干我了，骚穴.....”叶修心里满屏的脏话，但是为了自己的老腰叶修一咬牙全忍了，“骚穴真的要被操坏了......呜——嗯——操坏了的话......唔——下次......下次哥哥就操不到了。”

“操！”黄少天没忍住爆了粗口，掐着叶修屁股的手，指甲都要嵌进肉里了。

叶修只想着向嫖客示弱求饶，却不知道对方认识自己。

黄少天刚听到“哥哥”两个字时，心确实有点软了，阴茎也有了拔出来的意思，可他转念一想，不对啊，叶修根本不知道自己是黄少天啊。

这样一想，黄少天的火气蹭地就上来了。

叶修怎么能这么婊，对着不认识的人都能说出这种浪荡话。

妈的！欠操！

黄少天把千愤万恨全化作了胯下的抽插力度，把叶修的臂部撞得啪啪直响。

“乖乖，来，老公喂你喝牛奶。”黄少天觉得要出来了，当机立断把龟头朝着叶修的前列腺抵了上去。

喷薄而出的精液全部狠狠地撞在了前列腺上，那朵娇嫩的小肉花被浇灌得颤颤巍巍，一抖一抖地向神经中枢传递快感。

一波波快感被传送到大脑皮层噼里啪啦炸开，把叶修炸得眼神涣散，舌尖都不自觉地吐了出来，完完全全一副被操坏了的样子。

囊袋里已经没有任何存货了，粉嫩的性器可怜地抖了半天，最后竟然直直地射出了尿。

叶修今天是真的被操狠了，失禁后大脑一片空白，看什么东西都模模糊糊的。在失去意识前，他好像看到了一张熟悉的脸，但又有点想不起那是谁，他只感到自己被那个人轻轻抱了起来。

然后就没有然后了。

他真的好困啊，不管是谁，都先让他睡一觉吧。

楼冠宁坐在浴缸里看着叶修被蒸汽熏红的脸，趁着人还没醒偷偷在叶修嘴上啾了一口。

周泽楷他们几个人今天做的有点太过分了，楼冠宁一想到自己过去时叶修的状态就止不住地皱眉头，但他也没什么资格指责他们。

楼冠宁叹了口气，把阴茎从叶修的体内拔了出来。

是他的错。

他明明知道在走廊里撞见他们会让他们情绪失控，却还是故意掐着那个时间点离开和他们照面。

城门失火，殃及池鱼。

叶修就是那条鱼。

周泽楷他们只要见一次楼冠宁就会想起一次，叶修只把秘密告诉了楼冠宁，叶修信任楼冠宁不信任他们。

而楼冠宁只要一见到那四个人就会无法抑制地嫉妒那四个人能装成客人肆意支配自己喜欢的人，在叶修意识清醒的时候品尝叶修的每一份甜。

两方的妒火最后都转成了欲火发泄在了叶修身上。

就像楼冠宁推开门看到被操得意识不清的叶修时，第一个想法是就把这个磨人的妖精操死得了，省得天天被别人惦记。

当然，这个想法也被楼冠宁付诸实际了。他在给叶修清洗时，还是没忍住和叶修来了一炮，虽然只是他单方面的倒贴行为。

忍着再来一发的欲望，楼冠宁把叶修里里外外都清洗得干干净净，又小心翼翼地给叶修上了点药，最后轻轻地把叶修抱到了床上。

蹑手蹑脚地把灯熄灭，楼冠宁又在黑暗里盯了叶修的睡颜许久才离开。

回到自己房间的楼冠宁疲惫不堪地揉了揉眉角。

世间男人千千万万，哪一个都能治叶修的快乐依存症。

可这世界上只有一个叶修，又哪里能有多出来的叶修治疗他们的叶修依存症呢？

叶修生病了，能治。

他，楼冠宁，和另外四个倒霉玩意，得的是绝症。

无药可救。


End file.
